1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping device with a clamping band having a first end and a second end and a tensioning head having a housing attached to the clamping band in the region of the first end and through which the second end of the clamping band can be guided. The clamping band has an engagement geometry on at least one surface that can be engaged with an engagement element in the housing.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A clamping device of this type is for example used as a cable tie in order to consolidate a bundle of cables or lines or to attach a bundle of this type or only a single cable to a holder. For this purpose, the clamping band is guided around the parts that are to be connected to one another. The second end of the clamping band is then inserted into the housing of the tensioning head and pulled through the housing so that the engagement element engages with the engagement geometry on the surface of the clamping band. In most cases, this engagement cannot be released again or can only be released again with considerable effort. In most cases, only a limited tension force can be applied radially inwards using the clamping band, which is easily sufficient for the consolidation of cables but may no longer suffice for other purposes of use. This also applies if a tool, for example pliers, is used to tighten the clamping band.
However, a clamping device of this type has the advantage that the space bordered by the clamping hand that is inserted into the housing can be quickly varied in a simple manner within relatively wide limits. This variation occurs simply by pulling the second end of the clamping band through the housing.